Tunggulah Aku, Separuh Jiwaku
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: "Namaku adalah Rin. Dan engkau adalah secercah cahaya bagi hidupku, Len"/ "Namaku adalah Len. Dan aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Rin"/ "Tunggulah Aku, Wahai Separuh Jiwaku!"/ For Vocaloid FF Award: Dream dan FFC Sans Romance II


**A/N:** _Hanya sekedar ide iseng yang terlintas di imaginasi saat membaca cuplikan manga Synchronicity buatan Hitoshizuku. Jadi, daripada dipendem lebih baik ditumpahkan saja kan? Fic ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari cuplikan manga tersebut. Fic ini hanya Oneshot, jadi jangan harapkan ada sekuelnya. Kalau para reader penasaran gimana lanjutannya, silahkan nonton video Synchronicity chapter 1, 2 dan 3.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Yamaha dan pengembangnya masing-masing._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

_Tak peduli, seberapa jauh kurentangkan tanganku._

_Seberapa keras usahaku untuk menjangkau dirimu._

_Engkau akan selalu berada diluar genggamanku._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tunggulah Aku, Separuh Jiwaku**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

**.**

**.**

_Tes_.

Seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ cerah masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman. Seakan gadis tersebut sedang bermimpi yang indah.

_Tes._

Kembali tetesan air yang dingin terjatuh di kolam bawah tanah. Sumber air dimana gadis itu selalu menggantungkan hidupnya selama ini. Setidaknya, selama 14 tahun ini.

_Tes._

Suara tetesan air bergema dalam dinding gua yang dingin. Suara gemanya yang tajam membuat sang gadis menggeliat. Perlahan kelopak mata sang gadis bergerak-gerak. Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya sang gadis menampilkan manik matanya yang berwarna _sapphire_ indah.

_Tes._

Sang gadis mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan pekatnya gelap dalam gua. Matanya masih mengerjap sebelum akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bantalan besar berselimutkan kain putih lebar sebagai mahligai tidur. Lentera bercahaya temaram berjejer dekat tempat gadis itu tidur. Tidak lebih dari lima lentera bercahaya temaram dengan cahaya api lilin yang menari, menandakan keadaan gua yang sedang mengalami sirkulasi udara. Suara tetesan air masih terdengar, beradu dengan permukaan kolam yang tenang. Suara tetesan air tersebut terdengar jelas dan dingin, menggambarkan suasana dalam gua saat itu.

Sang gadis memandang jauh ke dalam gua, matanya menangkap seberkas cahaya yang menyelusup dari langit-langit gua. Meski hanya seberkas, tetapi cahaya itu sedikit menerangi gua.

Sang gadis melangkahkan kakinya, perlahan dan ragu-ragu berjalan mendekati seberkas cahaya tersebut. Tangannya terjulur ke arah cahaya, terkadang sedikit ragu, seakan seberkas cahaya itu akan menyakiti tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, rasa penasaran lebih menguasai akal gadis itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dengan menahan napas dan menutup mata, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, memasuki daerah cahaya tersebut.

Beberapa waktu berlalu tetapi tak terjadi apapun.

Sang gadis perlahan membuka matanya. Pertama mata kirinya membuka, mencoba mengamati keadaan dengan takut-takut. Setelah itu sang gadis membuka mata kanannya, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Sang gadis menatap tangannya yang berada dibawah cahaya. Dengan perlahan sang gadis menjulurkan satu tangannya lagi ke daerah cahaya.

Setelah yakin tidak terjadi apapun perlahan sang gadis berjalan menuju bawah cahaya, membiarkan tubuhnya dihujani sinar yang lembut. Sang gadis tersenyum, menatap langit-langit gua dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar. Kedua tangannya yang seakan sedang menyentuh cahaya menari-nari dibawah cahaya tersebut. Tanpa sadar dirinya mulai menggumamkan seuntai nada dan tubuhnya ikut menari mengikuti nada tersebut.

**GRRRRMMM**

Suara gerungan marah itu menghentikan gumaman nada dan tarian gadis itu. Sekejap sang gadis langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke arah sosok yang gelap dan besar. Sang gadis langsung menyadari sosok gelap tersebut.

"Ah, maaf ya. Aku terlalu senang melihat benda ini," gumamnya dengan riang kepada sosok gelap tersebut.

"Tapi benda ini namanya apa ya?" sang gadis masih menggumam. Tangannya masih bermain di bawah sinar cahaya, seakan hendak menggenggam cahaya tersebut.

**GRRRRRR**

Sang gadis tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kau memang sangat tidak sabaran," ujarnya.

Sang gadis melangkah keluar dari cahaya dan melangkah mendekati sosok gelap tersebut. Semakin lama sosok tersebut semakin jelas dan besar. Sosok itu adalah sosok seekor naga yang besar. Seekor naga dengan sisik naga berwarna gelap, sayap besar yang terlipat disertai cakar dan taring yang mengancam. Sorot matanya kejam dan keji, seakan mampu membunuh hanya dengan melalui tatapan matanya.

"Hari ini aku mengalami hal yang menyenangkan, karena itu aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang riang," ujar sang gadis dengan riang.

Sang gadis mulai menggumamkan nada pembuka yang riang sebelum akhirnya menyanyikan melodi yang indah. Tubuhnya perlahan ikut menari mengikuti irama lagu. Nyanyian ini terus berlangsung untuk beberapa lama. Sang naga memperhatikan sang gadis dengan tatapan mata yang kejam. Perlahan kelopak mata sang naga mulai bergerak menutup, seakan rasa kantuk yang hebat mendera matanya. Suara nyanyian yang dilantunkan bagaikan sebuah _lullaby_ yang menenangkan jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali sang naga. Naga itu akhirnya tenang dan tertidur setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan lagu melodi yang didendangkan oleh sang gadis.

Sang gadis terus menyanyi dan menari, tampak tidak peduli meskipun sang naga telah tertidur. Meskipun begitu, pikiran sang gadis tidak berada di gua yang gelap tersebut. Pikirannya melayang, jauh dari dinding gua yang dingin dan gelap.

.

.

_Aku bermimpi._

_Dalam mimpiku, aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna blonde cerah dan manik mata sewarna sapphire. Aku pernah mengamati bayangan diriku yang dipantulkan oleh kolam air. Pemuda itu, entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan diriku._

_Dan ia hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan._

_._

_._

_Orang-orang yang tak pernah kutemui menyapaku dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_._

_._

"_Len, pulanglah sebelum waktu makan malam,"_

"_Hei Len, kau hendak pergi?"_

"_Len, ayo cepat!"_

_._

_._

_Dan mereka semua memanggilku dengan nama Len._

_Mungkinkah "Len" adalah nama pemuda itu?_

_Karena setelah mereka semua menyapaku, aku pun menjawab-_

"_Tunggu aku!"_

_._

_._

_Pemuda itu berlari dengan riang._

.

.

Sang gadis menyanyikan nada yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya menutup melodi dan tariannya. Tangannya menggengam kalung berbandul logam yang melingkari lehernya. Sang gadis menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sang naga yang tertidur.

"Sudah tertidur rupanya," gumam sang gadis sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sang gadis memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju cahaya. Gaunnya yang berwarna putih berkibar dengan ringan. Sekali lagi bibir sang gadis menyenandungkan bait-bait melodi yang indah. Tubuhnya secara alami mengikuti irama nyanyian yang dilantunkan. Sang gadis terus menari dan menyanyi dibawah sinar yang indah.

.

.

_Di tempat yang dingin dan gelap ini,_

_Pemuda itu adalah cahaya bagiku._

_._

_._

_Aku pernah bermimpi, mimpi dimana kami berdua saling memandangi wajah kami satu sama lain. Meskipun diriku merasa bahagia dapat memandangi wajah pemuda itu dari dekat, tetapi entah kenapa ia begitu tersiksa melihat diriku._

_Apakah ia sedang sakit?_

_Apakah ia sedang terkena kemalangan?_

_Mengapa wajahnya begitu sedih?_

_._

_._

_Melihat wajahnya yang bersedih, entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan dalam hatiku._

_Apakah pemuda itu juga sedang merasakan sakit yang kualami ini juga?_

_Jika aku terus menyanyi, apakah ia akan tersenyum kembali?_

_Karena aku merindukan wajahnya yang tersenyum._

.

.

Sang gadis menghentikan nyanyian dan tariannya. Matanya mengarah ke langit-langit gua. Cahaya yang menembus langit-langit gua membutakan pandangan sang gadis. Akan tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

"Len," gumam sang gadis.

"Namaku adalah Rin,"

Mata sang gadis terus menatap cahaya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang lembut.

.

.

_Demimu, aku akan terus menyanyi._

_Meskipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku._

_Karena engkau adalah cahaya bagiku, Len._

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Deretan gedung dari batu berjejer dengan teratur di tengah kota. Mendung menggelayuti kota tersebut, melukiskan kesuraman pada seluruh penduduk kota. Tak lama rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan, membasahi kota dan penduduknya. Orang-orang mulai berlalu lalang, berlari menghindari hujan, melindungi diri mereka agar terhindar dari terpaan rintik hujan. Segerombolan pemuda tampak tidak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahi diri mereka. Sebaliknya, mereka tampak semakin bersemangat.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan saja kegiatan memancing kita kali ini,"

"Benar, hari sudah senja. Kita cukupkan saja tangkapan ikan kali ini,"

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _cerah dan mata berwarna _sapphire_ tampak menghela napas.

"Sayang sekali, cuaca justru bersahabat dengan kegiatan kita saat senja tiba,"

Para pemuda yang lain tertawa riang, saling menghapus kekecewaan yang melanda hati mereka masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja,"

Para pemuda tersebut berkemas, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan pulang ke arah tengah kota. Pada saat mereka mencapai titik tertentu suatu lokasi, satu per satu mulai memisahkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu,"

"Ya, besok kita memancing lagi,"

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut memisahkan diri setelah sebelumnya pamit.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," ujarnya sambil memanggul peralatan memancingnya di bahu.

"Baiklah Len, terima kasih kerja kerasnya hari ini. Besok kita akan memancing lagi,"

Pemuda bernama Len itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah paham. Kakinya melangkah cepat. Hari ini pemuda itu merasa begitu lelah. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pemandian yang hangat dan makan malam yang nikmat yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya yang tercinta.

_Len_.

Pemuda itu sesaat tersentak, seakan mendengar sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti, pandangan matanya ia arahkan menuju angkasa yang kelabu. Sesaat pemuda itu terdiam, akan tetapi alis matanya menjadi satu, menunjukkan wajah yang serius.

_Len._

Kembali pemuda itu mendengar suara yang sama. Suara indah yang terus memanggil namanya. Sesaat pemuda itu terbayang pada sosok seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _dengan manik mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang indah. Wajah gadis itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga," gumam pemuda itu sambil memandangi langit mendung.

"Kau bukanlah mimpi, kau adalah nyata,"

Pemuda itu menundukkan pandangannya, rahangnya mengeras. Sesaat terbentuk lintasan air dari matanya. Selintas memang terlihat bagaikan rintik hujan yang mengaliri wajah pemuda itu. Akan tetapi, mata pemuda itu yang sembab menjadi bukti bahwa pemuda itu sedang menangis. Pemuda itu kembali memandang angkasa yang semakin menggelap. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung berbandul logam yang melingkari lehernya.

"Rin," gumam pemuda itu lambat-lambat.

"Namaku adalah Len,"

Mata pemuda itu masih menatap angkasa.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" ujar Len dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepastian.

"Karena itu tunggulah aku. Wahai separuh jiwaku, Rin,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N: **_Minta reviewnya ya_


End file.
